


Weekend Getaway

by MamaNana



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: Daryl treats his partner to a staycation in the palace library.





	Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> When I was at Combo Breaker, I traded art with a good friend of mine, who gave me this adorable Daryl/Venom sketch. I was inspired to write a fic surrounding the pic's circumstances.
> 
> So with that, thank you Sangmillon for the lovely art. I hope you and the audience enjoys this story!

“Daryl, what is this?”

It took a while for Venom to find his words. He intended to spend his weekend in the palace library, but then he saw a large corner in the library that was stuffed with pillows and blankets. In the middle of the corner sat the Third King, who carefully prepared a bottle of red wine. Still tongue-tied, Venom approached curiously, noticing they had the entire library to themselves. “Good evening, _mon chou_ ,” Daryl gently pulled on the corkscrew, popping the cork right out.

Venom knelt down in front of him, watching as his partner poured two glasses. One glass was offered to him as Daryl moved to make room. The ex-assassin sat down, sniffing the contents of his glass. “You still haven't answered my question.”

Daryl huffed, but more in amusement. “You seemed stressed, and I know you have a routine of spending your time off reading in here. I wanted to offer a more enhanced version of that.” He then presented a plate of tea cookies. “And I tried my hand at baking.”

Now that piqued Venom's interest. He knew Daryl had some pastry knowledge but never tried anything outside of his various puddings. He took a bite of one after taking it off the plate, tasting it as though was judging a competition. “Daryl, this is really well done. I wasn't expecting the lemon curd inside.”

“Thank you. I experimented with them all week until they were to my satisfaction. I'm really glad you like them.” Daryl waited for Venom to polish off the small cookie before leaning in. He gently clinked their glasses together, getting Venom's attention before moving in to close the gap between them. The younger man reciprocated his partner's affections, deepening their kiss briefly before pulling away. He took a sip of wine, offering Daryl a warm smile.

That had Daryl beaming internally, though some of that happiness manifested into an external grin. He clinked their glasses again. “To a hopefully relaxing weekend,” He said before taking a swig himself.

“Yes. And I can assure you it's off to a good start.” Venom curled into one of the blankets and into Daryl, ready to savor his time off.


End file.
